


merry go round of life

by b3stm1stake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Pain, i love him sm, isayama did him so dirty, merry go round of life, why are there no colt imagines?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b3stm1stake/pseuds/b3stm1stake
Summary: 'are you sure?''it's all i've ever wanted.'
Relationships: Colt Grice/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	merry go round of life

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend listening to this  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeinEGORjcA  
> might turn this into a series

“Colt!” You call out to the blonde, noticing him among the Warriors and Titan-Shifters.

“(Y/N)?” He asks, quickly leaving the formation to join you in the alleyway. “I’ve just gotten elected as the successor of the Beast Titan, we have to go discuss some-”

“I know! Let’s go celebrate!” You grab his wrist as you dash through the alleyway, ignoring his persisting.

“Wow, your grip is strong.” He mumbles. “But I can’t stay for very long.”

“I know.” You smile. “Just give me a few minutes of your time.”

He sighs, “You know I can’t say no to you.”

You grin, leading him to the hill behind the building that you’d discovered earlier.

"Where’d you take us, exactly?” He looks around.

“Ah, just behind a Marleyan ball room. They play music here once a week. I thought you’d like to listen, since we can’t get in.” You plop down on the grass, and he sits next to you.

“You broke in, didn’t you.”

You offer a giggle in response, laying flat on your back. He does the same as you, admiring the sky.

“The view looks beautiful tonight, doesn’t it?” You say, mesmerized by the glow of the stars.

Colt turns towards you, taking in your expression. Your hair moves slightly in the light wind, and your eyes shine almost as brightly as the stars.

“Breathtaking.” He mutters, searching for your fingers with his.

You don’t seem to notice his staring, but he doesn’t mind. He wishes he has a chance to stare at you like this everyday, so invested in the little things in life. You always appreciate everything in life, even the bad things. That doesn’t stop you from trying to make them better, though.

“The music.” He says. “I think I’ve heard it before.”

“Yeah.” You mumble. “I was able to snag a few records of the composer’s music. I play it occasionally when you come by for dinner with Falco.” You sigh. “I can’t play it often, though. My mothers afraid that we’re going to get caught. She keeps pestering me to return it.”

He holds your hand in his, listening to your voice. He always loves the sound of it, no matter what came out of your mouth.

“What do you think of stars, (Y/N)?” He asks.

“Stars? What do you mean?” You turn to face him.

He’s pointing at one of the stars, the brightest one you can spot from the area.

“I think that they give hope,” you say. “They’re so far away from us, but they still shine with all their might. They emit light for us to use all the way from far away... I think it’s fascinating.”

He watches as your eyes twinkle, “I’ll take you to see the stars someday.”

“How?” You chuckle. “They’re thousands of millions of miles away, Colt.”

“I’ll try to,” he joins you in laughter. “Once I inherit the Beast Titan. I’ll put you on my hands and raise them as high as I can. I’ll do it anytime, any day.”

“Come on, Colt. We both know you’re not going to be able to use the Beast Titan for things like that.” You sigh, “it’s under control by the Marleyan military, after all.”

You stand up, pulling him up, too.

“Get up!”

“Huh? Why?”

“You didn’t think I brought you here just to look at the sky, right?” You place your hands on his shoulders, looking down to avoid looking at his face, mumbling, “this is my favourite composition, after all.”

The two of you dance under the moonlight, or at least, try to. as much as the sky is clear, it is still dark. He’s stepped on your feet many times, and you’ve almost slipped many times, but it's enjoyable nonetheless. At one point, one of his arms is wrapped behind your waist as the other is holding your hand. The two of you laugh until your stomachs hurt, holding onto each other for support. Your head rests on his chest as you look up at the moon, feeling his heartbeat. It's a bit faster than average, but what do you know?

“You know,” you sway slightly. “I’ve always wanted to dance with you in a ballroom. We’d be dressed in the fanciest suits and gowns, our hair done to extreme lengths. We’d call each other 'Sir' and 'Madam'.” You laugh. “If only we were Marleyan.”

“Is that your biggest dream?” He asks.

You feel his pulse quicken.

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want to do anything like that with anyone but you.”

“Marry me, then.”

“Huh?!”

“You’re almost of age, right? You’d be an Honorary Marleyan, and we’d dance to our hearts content.”

You don’t have to look up to tell his face is red, and you don’t want to, either, incase he sees yours.

“Are you sure you want to marry me, though?”

“We’re talking about dreams, aren’t we?” He asks, muttering, “maybe I’ve had this one for a while.”

“Me too."

“You’ve probably already found someone else to... what?”

“I said yeah, I’ll marry you. If I’m being honest, I’ve just been waiting for you to ask.”

“How are you so nonchalant about this? You’re sure you want to spend the rest of your life with me?”

“Why colt,” you move your hand from his shoulder and bring it up to his face to caress him. “It’s all i’ve ever wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil short but love for colt


End file.
